Inheritance (book)
Unresolved plot threads * Eragon has yet to find the location and to visit the Vault of Souls. * Eragon's promise to the dwarves to avenge the death of Hrothgar. * What were the seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying? Bear in mind that Brom told Eragon what these words meant and also to use them "in great need". These words would seem important, but Eragon told them to Joed when he was retelling the story of Brom's death. * Saphira's mate, if one exists - Green Dragon or possibly even Thorn? * Eragon's promise to visit Brom's burial site. * Tenga might still teach Eragon how to use fire and light to fuel the energy needed for spellcasting. * Eragon and Saphira have yet to visit Du Fells Nangaroth. * The fate of Eragon and Arya together. * The Green Dragon's identity, and its Rider. * What, if anything, will the elves do to Saphira and Eragon for the incident of waking up the Menoa Tree? * Background on the strange beasts of Vroengard. * The identity of the blind beggar who could speak to Solembum but asked not to have his fortune read. * Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn's true names. * The fate of Murtagh. Will he and Thorn survive? * The fate of the man who suddenly could see all the lights after the battle on the burning plains. He could see the light shone through Murtagh but Eragon shined like a sun. * What was it that Murtagh said? It seemed to be treasonous to the Empire. * What was the "true name" that the last Ra'zac said Galbatorix was close to finding? Possibly the true name of the ancient language? * The fate of King Orrin and Surda. * How the Varden plan to rescue the last dragon egg, if it does not hatch for Galbatorix. * If Eragon will ever visit the Urgal halls. * Angela's background. *Tenga's background. Will he teach Eragon his "answer" if he ever finds it? * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia? * What Shruikan's fate will be when and if Galbatorix's hold over him is broken, and what would happen to him if Galbatorix will die. * More background as to why Hefring was only able to steal Saphira's egg. * How Oromis and Glaedr escaped from the two Forsworn after being tortured and maimed. * What will happen to Roran Stronghammer and Katrina's child. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * What the Menoa Tree wanted from Eragon in return for the brightsteel under her roots . * What role will Glaedr's Eldunari have in the 4th book? * What will happen to Oromis' sword, Naegling? * Where are Galbatorix's and Murtagh's Eldunari being kept? * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to his death, though unlikely as it is also predicted by Angela that Eragon will live forever or for a long time) *the dream of the 2 dragons in the first book Certain (or Probable) Information * The cover of the 4th book features the Green Dragon facing to the right. *In the fourth book it will be revealed if Saphira ever finds a mate. *Murtagh will have a larger role than in Eldest or Brisingr. *Elva, along with "every other character," will have an important role to play. *There will be a battle at the end of the book. *Eragon will go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak his name to open the Vault of Souls. *When Eragon had his fortune told by Angela in the first book, it is stated that Eragon will leave Alagaesia and never return. This may happen in the fourth book. *There will be more information on the origins of werecats; perhaps this means that Solembum or Maud, or both, will have a larger role. Speculation *'The identity of the next Rider': Paolini stated that he gave many hints in [Eldest as to who the next Rider would be. Since he didn't develop any evil characters, except Murtagh who already has a dragon, it would be very safe to assume that the Varden rescue the green egg, and they would ally themselves with the Varden''. **Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". There is also a part in Eldest says that Roran was convinced in his heart of hearts (he doesn't have a heart of heart, but dragons do). Garrow was quoted in "Eldest", speaking to Roran, about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's rider. The sword is described by Eragon as being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing. This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunon could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. **Arya: It is quite possible that Arya will be the next rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflictions to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer,another incident of this is on their way back to the varden when she heals Eragons hand when he was clearly capable. She also looks to Eragon for comfort when Oromis and Glaedr die. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Arya would be a convenient candidate. **Vanir: He expressed his desire to be a Rider and to fight Galbatorix courageously like Vrael of old. He is also learned in philosophy, poetry, swordfighting, and knows the true nature of magic. Eragon also noticed that Vanir and his peers appeared very young, in elf standards. It would make more sense that the next Rider be an elf rather than another human. **Alanna Or Dusan were the elf children in Ellesméra. They were mentioned in Eldest, and also appeared in Brisingr (book) when they observed Brisingr (Sword) being forged.Remember in the time of the Riders, the Elven children were presented to the dragon eggs at the age of twelve. Alanna and Dusan were both twelve years old.#Nasuada: Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. *Paolini also mentioned that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in Book 4. * Eragon's true name could possibly be "Brisingr". Rhunön stated, after seeing that Eragon's new sword caught on fire every time Eragon said Brisingr, that it could be a result of Eragon having helped with the forging of the sword and therefore put some of his personality into it. It could also be because he found the sword's true name, or a combination of the two theories. When Eragon repeats Rhunon's theories to Oromis, Oromis stares at the horizon and states, "Perhaps..."(Page 693) but he does not dwell on the subject. However, Eragon's true name cannot only consist of Brisingr. When Eragon uttered Sloan's true name, it was a compilation of his life and experiences. "Fire" can't begin to summarize all of Eragon. Paolini hinted in a recent interview that the name of the third book had more significance than implied. * The Rock Of Kuthian may be in the Spine due to its mysterious nature. Or it is another name, an old name for the rock mountain called Helgrind, or it could be hidden in the Beor Mountains. There is also a strange formation directly South-East of Helgrind. * The struggle will be resolved. * There will be a battle between Galbatorix and Eragon. * Tenga might teach Eragon how to harness energy from "Fire, heat, lightning, light" and therefore be able to defeat Galbatorix. * Roran could become the next king of Alagaesia if Galbatorix dies. However, if he were to become the next Rider, Eragon, Orin, and Nasuada would not support another Rider-King. * Vault of Souls could be the in the Du Fells Nangoroth (The Blasted Mountains) which is where the Wild dragons nesting grounds were it possible that the put their heart of hearts there too. Eragon and Saphira expressed their desire to visit there. The fact that few probably knew of places or things that dragons named themselves would explain why everyone who is told about it says it sounds familiar but can not place it. * Eragon and Arya may end up together. * Murtagh may do something to change himself and therefore be free of Galbatorix. * Nasuada could become the next queen of Alagaesia. * Murtagh might kill Galbatorix (if he can change his True name and no longer be held by his oaths), similar to how the Emperor died in Star Wars, at the hand of his most trusted servant. * The final egg may be located in Morzan's Castle, as Galbatorix uses it for his own purposes. Nobody would suspect that Galbatorix would be so parted from a precious egg, making it a possible candidate.*Eragon may end up entangled with Nasuada. His forture only said that his love affair would be with a woman of position (or power or rank or however you want to say it) and they both get much much closer in Brisingr. Eragon even goes as far as to think how comfortable he is with her and how much he cares for her. Could this be the meaning of the fortune rather than the typical "Arya" scenario? (See also Book 4 Suspected Outcomes) See Also *Third Dragon Rider *Greeni *Anti-Eragonism